


Captain, My Captain

by samucores



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Captain kink, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, bottom suna rintarou, if such a thing exists, top kita shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samucores/pseuds/samucores
Summary: "Suna groaned in pain when his chest collided with the ground. He was nearly winded from the impact, and left disoriented. His head felt like it was spinning. His torso, already sore from practice, ached. His ankles had somehow managed to tangle up in the net, too, and were effectively tied together for the time being. He turned himself over so he was laying on his back, and his brows pinched together in confusion when he saw Kita standing over him but making no move to help. He tried to push himself up off the floor, but Kita pressed a foot into his shoulder harshly before he got the chance, keeping him held down."Or, Suna Rintarou and the downsides of being the captain's favorite.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 166





	Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP! The tags are not to be taken lightly, and this fic is very graphic noncon from the victims perspective! I obviously don't condone this irl, but as a piece of fetish content I found this fic very very fun to write. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU THINK IT WILL TRIGGER YOU!!! But, if you're into this sort of thing like me, please enjoy!! (Also it's technically underage since theyre in high school still lol suna is a second year and kita is a third year)

Practice ended a little while ago, but Suna, the twins, and Ginjima were still lagging behind, crowded together on the gym steps and talking about a drama that aired the night prior. Suna was sitting on the lowermost step with his phone in hand, and he scrolled through his twitter feed idly, looking bored like always. He parted his lips to comment on how hot the lead actor had been, but he closed his mouth not even a second later when he noticed Kita poking his head out of the gym door, eyes darting around before landing on him.

“Suna-kun?” Kita said.

“Need something?” Suna asked, tucking his phone into his gym bag unthinkingly. Kita had lectured him countless times about how disrespectful it was to be on it while talking to people, and he didn’t feel like sitting through that tirade again; the response was practically ingrained in him at this point. 

Kita nodded. “Do you mind stayin’ after to help clean? Aran-kun was supposed to, but he had to leave early.”

Internally, Suna rolled his eyes. Why make him stay, huh? Menial tasks like cleaning were supposed to be busy work given to first years, not the kind of shit he got stuck with. Still, he stood up anyway, face betraying nothing. There was no point in arguing, and even he knew when to appeal to seniority. Getting in a fight with their captain was just asking for trouble.

“I don’t mind,” He said, “It’s not like I have anything to do, anyway, and nobody’s gonna be mad if I get home late.” It was common knowledge that his parents were neglectful and couldn’t be bothered to care what he got up to. Most days Suna was certain he could die and they wouldn’t notice, let alone give a damn. 

“Great, thanks,” Kita said with a small smile, “I’ll go ahead and get started.”

Suna grunted a reply and watched as he disappeared into the gym. This seriously sucked, he thought bitterly. He managed to dodge cleaning duty his entire first year and assumed he’d be in the clear now, but that was evidently not the case. He handed his gym bag to Osamu. “Can you put this in my locker for me?”

“Yeah, sure,” Osamu said, snickering, “Have fun, Sunarin! I know how much ya love cleanin’!” He taunted as he walked off with Atsumu and Ginjima in tow, sticking his tongue out all the while.

Suna flipped him off. “Have fun being a massive asshole,” He called back, thoroughly unamused. 

He turned to walk back into the gym, surprised to see it was already relatively clean. The balls had been picked up and stored away in the cart, the net was taken down, and there wasn’t a single piece of equipment out of place. He raised a brow and looked over at Kita.

“Uh, what exactly am I supposed to do?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Get the mops from the supply closet,” Kita instructed. He pointed to the door in question which was slightly ajar.

Suna nodded. He went over to the supply closet, stepping into the small, dark room and frowning when he saw the net had been haphazardly tossed onto the floor instead of rolled up neatly like usual. He and Kita would have to fix that later, he realized, already annoyed at the prospect. 

He looked around for the mops, which were supposed to be hung on the hooks in the back of the closet but, puzzlingly, were nowhere to be found. He sighed and started searching around for the mops, frustrated. He checked the corner behind the door, under the team banner, and went to lift the net to see if they were hidden under there when, suddenly, he felt something collide with his lower back and push him over. He was sent stumbling in an instant, toppling to the floor gracelessly.

Suna groaned in pain when his chest collided with the ground. He was nearly winded from the impact, and left disoriented. His head felt like it was spinning. His torso, already sore from practice, ached. His ankles had somehow managed to tangle up in the net, too, and were effectively tied together for the time being. He turned himself over so he was laying on his back, and his brows pinched together in confusion when he saw Kita standing over him but making no move to help. He tried to push himself up off the floor, but Kita pressed a foot into his shoulder harshly before he got the chance, keeping him held down.

“Kita-senpai?” He asked warily, staring up at him with wide eyes that were quickly starting to water. “What’re you-”

“You’ll figure out what I’m doin’ on yer own,” Kita said, “Yer smart like that, Suna-kun. Though, I gotta say, it’s nice seein’ ya finally show some emotion. You give me a lotta shit for not expressin’ myself, but yer worse than I am. Yer face is normally unreadable, but right now…” He trailed off, tone darkening as he watched tears bubble up in Suna’s frightened eyes and threaten to spill. “It’s almost cute.”

Things still hadn’t clicked for Suna, but he had half a mind to be frightened; he’d never felt so small before, and Kita had never seemed so predatory either. He was always a little cold and off-putting, sure, but Suna never thought he was scary till now. In fact, he always kind of idolized their captain in the back of his mind. He was so perfect, Suna thought, so untouchable and incapable of doing wrong. Though, that illusion was quickly shattering. His heart rate increased and he could feel himself start to shake.

“I-I-” He stuttered out uselessly, “I don’t— I don’t understand? I- Kita-senpai, just help me up, please—” He froze when Kita lowered himself to the ground and kneeled in front of him, hands finding their way to his sides. “D-Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? What are you—”

Suna’s blood ran cold the second he realized Kita was flipping him over, and tears finally trailed down his cheeks when he felt hands grab at his hips and lift them into the air, positioning him so he was face down and ass up. It dawned on him just what was happening. All the color drained from his face, and he felt sick. He started to struggle on instinct, kicking his tangled legs around as much as he could and weakly trying to shove Kita away.

“Please don’t,” Suna begged frantically as Kita’s hands trailed up his waist and started groping his clothed chest, “P-Please stop, I’m sorry for whatever I did, I’m sorry if I made you mad, I’m really sorry, I swear, but— I-I don’t want this, please just-” He keened when Kita suddenly pinched his nipples through the fabric of his jersey. “S-Stop! Stop it!  _ Kita-senpai—” _

Suna’s struggling increased tenfold, but he knew he was going nowhere quick and couldn’t think of what to do. His phone was all the way in the locker room, they were the only ones in the gym, and the walls were thick enough that nobody would be able to hear him outside. He felt helpless and trapped, unable to stop what was happening.

“I-I’ll tell someone,” He tried desperately, “I’ll tell coach! I’ll tell the principal! The whole team, the whole school, I’ll tell everyone!”

Kita tutted, effortlessly grasping Suna’s wrist with crushing amounts of force. He gripped it tightly and, using his free hand, pushed his fingers back just enough to hurt. Suna winced. 

“I’ll break yer fingers,” Kita threatened, voice cold and detached. “It’d be a shame, wouldn’t it? ‘Specially since interhigh is comin’ up. Imagine how disappointed the team would be. What would we do without our best middle blocker, hm? How would we win with ya stuck on the bench?” Kita pushed his fingers back further and harder, making Suna grit his teeth. “Promise ya won’t tell, and I’ll let ya make it through this with yer bones intact.”

Suna immediately stilled. He held his breath, terrified; volleyball was one of the best things in his life, and he didn’t want to lose it, not like this, not with broken fingers while being raped by his captain. He didn’t want this, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Who would believe him, anyway? People would listen to the captain before they listened to somebody who frequently ditched practice, cut corners, and lied to get out of doing work.

He let his body go limp and gave up all resistance, trembling against the floor but no longer putting up a fight. He lowered his head in shame, eyes squeezed shut. “I promise I won’t tell,” He whimpered pathetically.

“So yer gonna let me have my way with you then?” Kita asked, letting go of Suna’s wrist, his hands finding their way to the boy’s ass and squeezing it.

Suna nodded obediently despite feeling nauseous. “Y-Yeah, just… please don’t hurt me,” He said softly, hoping he could at least lessen the pain. His voice broke and more tears slipped down his face. “It’s my first time. Please be gentle.”

“With anyone?” 

“With anyone.”

He’d never felt so pitiful in his life, and he was absolutely miserable, his body hot all over and face flushed red. He knew he was weak, but this was a whole new level—he was really about to take this lying down, wasn’t he? He felt like a coward, and he wondered if he’d done something to deserve this, if he’d somehow brought it on himself.

Kita smiled, the usual soft and tender expression now recontextualized. “Lucky me,” He chuckled like this was all a joke, tugging Suna’s shorts and boxers down at the same time. The fabric pooled around his knees and further restricted his movement. Kita grabbed the hem of his shirt, too, pulling it up and then jamming it between Suna’s lips, shoving it back so the fabric was between his teeth. “Bite down,” He ordered, “That way yer tits are on display.”

Suna did as he was told, drool running out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Kita spat in his hand and wrapped it around Suna’s dick, starting to jack him off with slow, practiced movements. Suna sobbed, feeling violated.

The worst part of it all was how good it felt. Even before, when Kita was feeling him up over his clothes, Suna couldn’t deny the way his cock leaked for the fleeting touches, the way his breath hitched at the feeling and heat pooled in his gut. Disgustingly, sickeningly, he’d never felt this good before. Kita’s touches were nothing like his own, and they left him reeling, shaking from the inescapable pleasure of it all. It didn’t take long for him to get hard, much to his mortification. 

When one of Kita’s fingers circled the head of his cock teasingly, smearing the precum around, Suna mewled and shuddered. He was somewhere between panting and hyperventilating, vision blurred by countless tears and hair sticking to his sweat-soaked forehead, back arched and toes curled. The lack of control he had over his body was humiliating, and he wanted nothing more than to hide away forever. He liked having composure. He found comfort in his façade of indifference. Being forced out of that, having vulnerability ripped out of him against his will like this, made Suna want to die.

He wished this could’ve felt bad, wished Kita wasn’t so frustratingly good at everything he did. Having his mind be so hazy with pleasure revolted him. Having his body feel like a livewire was scary. Suna felt like he could throw up at any given moment, and he bit down harder on the fabric in his mouth to at least keep quiet.

Kita seemed delighted by his misery, and he laughed lightly when he finally pulled his hand away. “Guess ya really are a virgin, huh?” He teased, “Ya got hard so fast, Suna-kun, I’m surprised. Did ya actually want this? Sure seems like yer body does.”

Suna shook his head, shoulders heaving as sobs continued to wrack his body. Kita ignored him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, flashing it in front of Suna’s face. 

“Ya wanted me to be gentle, right? So I’ll use this. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it feels good. Yer gonna wanna relax a little, though, if yer too tense it’ll hurt no matter what I do,” Kita said soothingly, rubbing Suna’s inner thigh in a mockery of comfort. “Take a few deep breaths and calm down. You’ll thank me for it later.”

Suna didn’t want this to feel good, but he was even more scared of what it’d be like if it hurt. He’d never taken something up the ass before, and couldn’t imagine it being effortless. He breathed in deep and let it out slow. Calming down in a situation like this was hard, but he tried his best, relaxing his muscles as much as he could and closing his eyes again. 

After a minute or two, Kita must’ve thought he was relaxed enough to start fingering him open; Suna, on the other hand, still felt like he was on the cusp of a panic attack, but it’s not like he had much say in the matter. He watched in horror as Kita lubed up his fingers and pressed the first one into his ass, slowly pushing it in deeper and deeper. His face scrunched up in pain and discomfort.

Despite this, Kita kept going, even as Suna started to hyperventilate again. True to his word, he was as gentle as he could possibly be, but Suna still hated every second of it even as the pain faded and gave way to pleasure. By the time Kita worked him up to a third finger, Suna was sobbing from how good it felt again, writhing and trembling and wanting it to stop. 

He’d been trying his hardest to keep in his moans, but when Kita brushed up against his prostate for the first time he was unable to stop himself from crying out, mouth flying open and a string of needy whines leaving him afterwards. Suna felt pathetic and gross all over, precum steadily dripping down his twitching cock and pooling on the closet floor below.

“S-Sorry-” He tried to apologize, realizing the shirt had fallen out of his mouth, but Kita just shushed him, thrusting his fingers up into his prostate again and pulling out another loud moan.

Like everything Kita did, he was steady, thorough, and unwavering in his preparation of Suna. His movements were slow and diligent. He pumped his fingers in and out at a steady pace, scissoring them only when he thought it wouldn’t hurt too much, wanting to work Suna open with as much ease as possible. 

He fingerfucked Suna for longer than he thought was necessary, but he couldn’t help himself, really. Suna was just so cute like this, practically gagging for his cock, a beautiful, crying mess. Kita abused his prostate mercilessly until Suna was on the verge of cumming, and he pulled his fingers out right before he went over the edge.

Suna whimpered at the loss, and immediately felt humiliation wash over him, deeply ashamed of how badly he wanted Kita’s fingers back. He didn’t want this at all, seriously, he didn’t, he hated every minute of this, but his body was betraying him and his biology wanted this so bad it ached and—

He started sobbing again when Kita rolled him over onto his back. Suna was nearly in hysterics now, choking on his own tears as snot and drool dribbled down his face. He couldn’t stop shaking, and his breathing was loud and erratic, chest heaving as he struggled to cling to any semblance of composure. His head felt dizzy and he seemed to be a sorry, pitiful mess of a boy. Kita hadn’t even fucked him yet, and he already felt broken, so turned on he felt sick and so violated he wanted to lock himself in his room and take a billion showers and never talk to his friends again. 

Kita gripped Suna’s thighs and spread his legs anyway, pulling his sweatpants and briefs down in one go, revealing his hard cock. He lubed himself up carefully and pressed the tip of his dick to Suna’s entrance.

“Why?” Suna cried before Kita could push in, hiccuping out his words and barely coherent. “Why me? What did I do?”

Kita shushed him again, still smiling sweetly and softly like he always did. “It’s not yer fault Suna-kun, not really,” He said as he thrust in slowly, “It coulda been anyone. Yer just the easiest.” He leaned forward as he bottomed out, pressing a kiss to Suna’s forehead and continuing. “Yer parents don’t care, yer sister doesn’t pay attention to ya, none of yer teachers spare ya a second glance, ya have no friends off the team, and everybody thinks yer too smart and strong to get hurt like this. Yer easy like that, y’know? ‘Sides, you’ve always been one of my favorites.”

Suna didn’t understand at all, and he shook his head frantically as he felt Kita start to fuck him with gentle, shallow thrusts. “P-Please,” He begged through involuntary moans, struggling to get the words out, “Please just stop, I promise I won’t tell, I’ll be good, I promise, just stop, please Kita—”

“No, not Kita. Call me  _ Captain.” _

“C-Captain,” Suna stuttered out, willing to do anything if it might make Kita stop.  _ “Please-” _

Kita was getting a power kick off this and it was obvious. The way his grin widened slightly and his pupils dilated made it clear. He started fucking Suna harder, but he still refused to speed up, afraid he might hurt his precious middle blocker even after everything.

Suna’s hips rocked weakly in time with Kita’s thrusts despite his best efforts to stay still. His body was moving on instinct, and he couldn’t help the little moans and whines that left his lips, even as he continued to cry. He kept begging for Kita to stop, but all his half formed words sounded like ‘yes’ and ‘more’ to Kita.

He was getting close, and Kita could tell; he wouldn’t last much longer either, honestly. Slow as his pace was, he was still fucking Suna hard and deep, and Suna’s ass was tighter and hotter than anyone else he’d ever fucked. He was clenching around him so sweetly, too, causing his breathing to grow labored. Pleasured groans escaped him as he threaded a hand through Suna’s hair, tugging enough to make the sensation known but not enough to be painful.

“Yer always lookin’ for shortcuts, always lookin’ for a way out,” Kita said gently, voice frustratingly even and face composed as ever, “But sometimes ya just gotta give in and see things through. Sometimes there’s no way out and ya just gotta take what yer given, take what ya need, what you were made for.” He kissed Suna’s forehead again. “Yer body wants this so bad. Yer so tight around me, I can feel how bad ya need it. Yer tellin’ me to stop but I know what you really want. I’ve been yer captain long enough to know what a whore you were meant to be.”

Kita’s voice faltered for just a moment as he neared his orgasm, hips stuttering forward as he came inside with a low grunt. 

Suna immediately seized up at the sensation. “Captain, stop, d-don’t-” He cried uselessly, hating the way he keened unwittingly, crying harder when Kita pulled out and he could feel the cum leak out of his ass. 

Before he could react, Kita reached down to stroke his cock again, pulling a string of increasingly loud and miserable moans from Suna. He was cumming within a matter of minutes, gasping wordlessly and curling in on himself. Kita stroked him through the aftershocks, thumbing at the slit of his dick before letting go of him with a smile, giving a satisfied hum as he stood up and walked to the closet door, pulling his pants back up.

“I’ll give ya a few minutes to clean yerself up,” Kita said as he turned to leave, “But meet me in the locker room when yer done so we can get changed, alright? I’m the one with the key, so if yer not back soon enough I’ll just lock ya in the gym overnight like this.” He shot Suna another almost mocking smile and then left him alone in the storage closet, covered in cum and crying like a child, curling up into a ball and hiding his face as he started to sob again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and kudos if you enjoyed!! I've been thinking about sunakita noncon constantly for the past few days, and might write it again in a different flavor (or a sequel to this??) but im also prolly just gonna return to my roots and write more incest LMAO follow me on twitter for more fucked up haikyuu content @samucores! im an incest and noncon connoisseur (a nonconnoisseur, one might say) im lowkey worried this is a genuinely miserable read for those not super into noncon and also hope ya dont mind but i ditched my one word title thing for this since i just HAD to name it captain, my captain lol


End file.
